yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Maru-Jieitai
The Maru Jieitai called Dog Army in English. Is a private corporate army owned by the Kagemaru clan more like a large band of trained gangster gone Mercenaries. The Kagemaru clan on the low has formed this Military group to combat any real threats that may escalade beyond there capabilities of the KPD. After the Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan saw Thomas Flints attempt and his Military based Terrorist Army. The Kagemaru clan would replicate it in their own way. The Maru Jietai is not known to the public and not even all of the Kagemaru clan knows of them yet. Background The Maru Jieitai was created by Keyome Tasanagi after watching over Thomas Flint’s small Military based group known as “ Titan Force Army” He’d do the same in attempts to defend the city and himself against the Terrorist agency. The ranks of the soldiers take after the names of Canines, from lowest to highest rank being Dog, Coyote, Jackal, and Wolf, respectively. Keyome Tasanagi dispatches the Maru-Jieitai all over the world to quell small skirmishes in foreign countries in order to gain public approval. Keyome even though he is cold towards Society, seems to actually care about their lives after stating that he’d “Never sacrifice one of his own.” To the Chitori former leader. Ranking system *Dog- Foot Patrol *Dog 2 Class - Foot/Auto Patrol *Night Dog- Espionage *Mother wolf/Father Dog- Basic Trainer for New Recruits and Barracks Overlook. *Red Dog- SWAT Canidate/ "Hopeful" *Grey Dog - SWAT Team Member *Jackal - SWAT Team Leader *Wolf - SWAT Commander *Chairman/ Shadow Dog - Overall Power in the Dog Army and Political Figure. ( Typical Clan Chairmen) Owners *Keyome Tasanagi - Ark 3 *Keyome Tasanagi - Ark 4 *Keyome Tasanagi- Ark 5 *Wild Card - Ark 6 - 10 *Yani Farhan - 12-14 *Hiro Lionheart - Ark 16 What's an Exoskeleton? An Enhanced Combat suit or Exoskeleton, is also known as powered armor, exoframe, or an exosuit. It is a mobile machine consisting primarily of an outer framework (akin to an animal's exoskeleton) worn by a person, and a powered system of motors or hydraulics that delivers at least part of the energy for limb movement.The main function of a powered exoskeleton is to assist the wearer by boosting their strength and endurance. They are commonly designed for military use, to help soldiers carry heavy loads both in and out of combat. In civilian areas, similar exoskeletons could be used to help firefighters and other rescue workers survive dangerous environments. The medical field is another prime area for exoskeleton technology, where it can be used . Exoskeleton information Exoskeletons are suits that provide enhanced combat capabilities to the wearer, such as increased strength and agility. This can become necessary due to the wearer's age, injury, or to provide a tactical advantage. An exoskeleton can also provide additional benefits such as built in weaponry and stealth camouflage. All Dog Army Soldiers wear a powered exoskeleton utilizing a supersonic motor that operated with a high-frequency voltage. Whenever A Solider changes position, minute electric currents in the muscle impulse, making a detection and utilized to control the actuating section, giving greater than human agility. Although in history they say that the first type that was commonly used was by most of the Cyborgs. Which provided a shell that an injured soldier can be connected to permanently. Missing body parts can be replaced with mechanical ones and the suits actually work better if one did have a mechanic limb that they connected it too. *Enhanced agility - The wearer is capable of apparently superhuman agility and reflexes,which allowed them to evade gun fire. To a Certain Degree. *Enhanced movement - The wearer is also granted superhuman running speed and jumping capabilities, which allows them the ability to leap to a height at least equal to that of 2 homes in distance. *Enhanced strength - As demonstrated by The Cyborgs, where the suit was originally manifested from. The exoskeleton allows them to lift soldiers into the air with a single arm, throw them great distances with great force, and break human bones with ease. When one of the Dog Army soldiers presented this, they were able to lift a Nissan onto there shoulders with ease in the suit. This showed that they were capable of supporting the weight of a phenomenal feats. *The Armour is coated with a thick layer of some form Titantium able to withstand multiple amounts of gun fire before being brought down, even able to take an explosion or two. The Armor or, Exoskeleton was constructed and funded fully by the Kagemaru clan, and for the Dog Army. *The Maru Jieitai exo-skeleton has an electrical current from anyone outside of the Maru-Jietai army. a Built in sensory that connectes to the helmet, whenever someone is identified as a threat and touches the suit, they will get a lethal dead to the touch 60,000 volts of pure conecntrated electricty. The higher voltage can damage the heart and/or other organs and cause death instantly. If touched on full contact it could cause all organs to combust at the same time. *On the new Maru Jeitai suits, they have shielding to all E.M.P. Devices. Training With the intense training process. The Maru Jeitai soliders are all shipped to 'Diablo' An Island within the bermerda triangle. Forced to live on the death lands where strange mutated creatures reside. They most learn to adapt and fight the creatures all the while survive the harsh combat. The Maru Jeitai camp sit's within the very middle of the island. After there trainign Maru Jeitai soliders are able to become almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations included but not limited to, Counter-terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, and many others. The ability to conduct these actions with such skill can either originate form advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Also, when combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, they can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Once trained to the highest level, they will have the ability that they need to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. ( If you choose to be a maru Jeitai from the kick off you start off with 3 of those below. ) *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Combat Perception *Enhanced Marksmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *One-Man Army- an advancement of this ability which can make the user truly devastating ''i.e. ''in real world terms become a one person JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command) or UKSF (United Kingdom Special Forces). *Battlefield Adaption *Enhanced Combat *War Manipulation *Peak Human State *Peak Human Intelligence *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Intelligence *Reactive Adaptation Rank Perk's Dog/Dog 2 Class #Peak Human Accuracy #Peak Human Endurance #Peak Human Stamina Night Dog #Stealth Tactic's #Battlefield Adaption #Reactive Adaptation Mother wolf/Father Dog #Combat Perception #Enhanced Marksmanship #Intuitive Aptitude Red Dog/Grey Dog #Peak Human State #Battlefield Adaption #Enhanced Combat Jackal #Peak Human Intelligence #Enhanced Condition #Enhanced Intelligence Wolf/Shadow Dog #Supernatural Conditon- Not all the Application's Category:Kagemaru Category:Information Category:YMRP Directory Category:Army Category:Maru Jeitai Category:Tasanagi family Category:PMC/Military